Morning Scenario
by Fall
Summary: A morning conversation between Hakkai and Sanzo. [Hakkai + Sanzo, PWP fluff, one-shot]


Date finished: 25 October 2002 

Title: Morning Scenario  
Series: Saiyuki  
Pairing: Hakkai + Sanzo  
Category: PWP fluff  
Status: Finished  
Warning: Language, shounen-ai, some implied yaoi 

Standard disclaimers apply. 

A/N: Not my best, no. PWP fluff written out of a bored mood, driven by a blind notion to write. 

**Spoilers - Idea came from episode 38, "Fleeting Vision", where they had this drinking competition, leaving Sanzo and Gojyo drunk. It was Hakkai alone who stayed sober till the end (of course, they didn't let Goku drink any liquor, being a minor—well, according to them, even if we know he's not really a minor—) and so they won the contest. This is only my idea of what happened the morning after. 

_'—denotes thoughts—'_ || emphasized words are in_ italics_

**"Morning Scenario"**  
by Fall 

When Hakkai first entered the room, his original intention was to hand over the packet of cigarettes that the monk had been demanding and to check whether he needed another dose of that foul-smelling drug that Gojyo says can cure even the most hellish intoxication. Now, ten good minutes later, he was wondering how the hell he ended up sitting by the table and having a drink with Sanzo. For damnation's sake, the monk already had an extreme case of hangover. So what was he doing there holding a full glass of Heineken? 

"Ah, Sanzo," Hakkai said slowly, aware of the not-so-subtle changes in the monk's temper, as he gently pried the bottle away from Sanzo's hand. "I think you told me as adults, we must watch how much we drink." 

"Don't treat me like I'm some wayward street drunk," Sanzo snapped. It was unfortunately without an effect over Hakkai, who was by now accustomed to all the monk's ways and words. He shrugged the remark off and managed to replace the bottle with the neglected packet of cigarettes. 

Violet eyes held a minute's sparkle of merriment as he glanced at the bottle of Heineken previously taken away from him and back at the thing he was now holding. "Is this supposed to prolong my life better than the liquor?" 

Hakkai chuckled, noticing the change in Sanzo's mood. "No, but at least it should prolong the lives of the rest of us." 

Sanzo flicked open his lighter and took a stick from the pack. He watched as Hakkai moved about the room, throwing the bottle's content by the window. He heard a slight chuckle come out from the emerald-eyed youkai, which meant he must have seen something ridiculous down below. He waited for a few moments to lapse by, and sure enough, he heard some yelps of pain, followed by an angry outburst that sounded like Gojyo. 

"_Baka saru_," he muttered. His head felt like it was being held down by a boulder, and his tongue felt like lead, but that won't stop him from finishing off another stick. 

"Hai, that was Goku and Gojyo alright," Hakkai informed him cheerily, leaving his window view to drag a chair beside Sanzo. "So now that you've finished ah," he eyed the pack for accuracy, "four sticks, are you feeling much better now?" 

"I was until I heard some head-splitting noise occurring outside." Sanzo curled his lips in disgust as if he wanted to end the discussion, but Hakkai knew him better. 

"What do you think? They almost always find a way to get at each other's necks, maybe we should do something to distract them, ne Sanzo?" Another crash was heard, and they could hear Gojyo's shout of, "If you don't stop tormenting me now, you'll end up as chopped monkey meat!" 

"Kisama," Sanzo muttered, fingering his paper fan. Noticing Hakkai's expression, he immediately composed himself and tried to cover any emotion with his usual scowl. "What do you suggest? Making the saru drive?" 

"That's a good idea, Sanzo. That way he would be less inclined to brawl with Gojyo." Hakkai inclined his head to catch Sanzo's scowl. Even with that expression, the monk's handsome face wasn't even marred. The youkai found himself concentrating on the man's lips. 

"But he would still whine about his stomach," Violet eyes glittered with contempt, as he added. "And kids should stay away from the wheel." 

"Nani?" Hakkai barely muttered, tearing his gaze away to concentrate on what Sanzo was saying. "Ah, but that's your job as the 'father', ne, Sanzo?" 

"I have no time to worry about that saru and the kappa," Sanzo growled, holding his aching head. His headache was coming back strongly; it must be that the drug was wearing off. He didn't notice Hakkai leaving his seat until he felt foreign hands massaging his temple. He sighed contentedly, leaning in to the soothing touch. 

"That feels better, ne Sanzo?" Hakkai asked. 

The monk answered by pulling Hakkai around and making him sit on the table. "Ah, but I do know something far better to soothe my headache," Sanzo breathed as he kissed Hakkai, trailing his hand down beyond Hakkai's waist. 

But the emerald-eyed youkai had something else in mind. "Sanzo," he said, pulling back from another passionate kiss. "The table isn't strong enough." He could see the angry violet eyes shining with confusion. 

"Does it matter?" 

"Hai, because I need something to support your weight," The youkai smiled as he pulled Sanzo away from the table, taking him down onto the bed. 

—The End—

Further A/N: Yes, this is no doubt a PWP fluff one-shot. I was going to write something else, a Slam Dunk fic, but instead, Hakkai came out in the first sentence. Also, I am dissatisfied with the lack of character with the Gojyo and Goku of this piece. 

Constructive comments and criticisms are welcome.


End file.
